Pink Kiss
by Chillyninja
Summary: A love story between Cat and Sam that starts when Sam has feelings for Cat that she's having trouble expressing. It's based around the show "Sam & Cat" but that's not it's own subcategory... wonder why? Rated T, femmeslash, Puckentine (credits for the portemanteau go to Demondreaming).


**Recently, I've been watching Sam & Cat (mostly for the moments that could be interpreted as romantic by a love-crazed fanfic author). Anyone else's heart flutter in #Pilot when Cat said, "I'm sleeping here with you so you won't get scared"? AND SAM LET HER? Oh my God. **

**I liked Victorious a lot better because it was just so much BIGGER and had a lot of depth; Sam & Cat only has 3 main/title characters and one of them is 12 years old. Just not as interesting. **

**However, I absolutely LOVE the Sam/Cat friendship, the way Cat always leaps on Sam with giant hugs and the way that Sam always dries Cat's tears and will protect her with her life. Oh, so cute. So yeah. I wrote about it. **

**Also I love the setting: two teenage girls living ALONE, parent and unnecessary character free. There's a potential for many late nights and many adventures alone, huh? ;) **

**Side note about Violet, the sequel to Sun-Face: it's just not happening. I'm not feeling it. I'm feeling some Puckentine (all credits to Demondreaming for that name) so I decided to write. Here. Take it.**

* * *

I look over at Cat in the middle of the night, watching her soft, creamy face rise and fall in the shafts of light coming in through the window. I do this sometimes, and I try to tell myself that it's creepy and that I shouldn't be staring at my best friend as she sleeps, but I can't help it. She's beautiful.

_No, _I reprimand myself, rolling back over and attempting to get some sleep. My bed is big and cold tonight, and it seems like nothing will drag my body into sleep. Doesn't matter. There's only- I check my PearPhone- 3 hours until Cat will wake up by jumping on me, shaking me awake or otherwise.

I don't think we have any babysitting jobs this week. Good. I'd rather just stay at home, eat some chicken and watch TV. If we invite-

A huge POP rings through the house. I jump, and Cat jolts awake with a screech. "Sam?" she exclaims. "What was that?"

"How should I know?" I snap back, throwing off my covers and following a pink-pajama clad Cat out of the bedroom. She runs into the kitchen and scans the scene.

The refrigerator is buzzing with a suspicious sound. "Huh," Cat says, her eyes confused as they flicker around. "The refrigerator seems a bit off. Maybe if I-"

"Cat, don't touch that!" I scream, yanking her away from the refrigerator seconds before her fingers meet the handle. She looks up at me, her eyes watering at my harsh words. God, can't she take a simple shout? "It's probably a problem with the electricity. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Okay," she says back, now chipper. "This happened to me before once. I maybe can fix it, because my parents-"

"Shaddup," I tell her, turning back to the refrigerator. "We're going to have to call someone about this. Uugh, why does this have to happen at four in the morning? And when I have a bunch of ribs in there?"

Cat shrugs, her face slightly more solemn now. "I'm sorry, Sam," she says, and for a second I catch a hint of something in her voice that I don't get a lot. I can't quite put a finger on it.

"It's not your fault," I sigh, although it's hard to suck up my pride. "I guess this is what happens when your refrigerator is taken from the set of a sitcom. You should probably just go back to sleep. I'll deal with this."

Cat turns and walks back towards her bedroom. Right before she reaches the door, though, she turns around and looks at me. "Sam," she says, "I don't want to sleep alone. I'll get scared."

I try to convince myself that I don't have time for this, and that Cat's just being her normal light-headed self. But I can't say no to her for some reason that I can't understand; I can't say no to that beautiful, naive face of hers. I sigh. "Okay, I'm coming."

I follow her to the bedroom and plop back into my bed, pulling the covers up around me. I close my eyes, but open them a second later when I feel a tap on my shoulder. It's Cat, standing over me. "Sam," she asks softly, "can I sleep in this bed with you?"

Looking up into her eyes, I try to sense some sort of joke. "Absolutely not," I snap back. Although I want to SO badly, Freddie and my past relationships linger in my mind like a bad taste on my mouth. I can't let myself get this close to her without loving her like that, and I... I just can't.

She looks sad and walks back on over to her bed. "Well, goodnight then," she says stiffly, before rolling over so that I can't see her face.

I still stare at her for a minute, though, my mind straying to how much I'd love to have her warm body next to mine. "Um, Cat?" I say hesitantly. "Fine. Fine, you can come in bed with me."

"Yay!" She squeaks, bringing that stupid purple giraffe with her as she saunters over and plops into bed next to me. I scoot over to make room and roll over so that I'm facing the opposite way, not looking at her.

I'm almost asleep when she says something. "Sam?" she asks. "Do you love me?"

My heart leaps to my throat. "Uh," I stammer, "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I guess."

"I love you, Sam," she chirps, and then she just falls asleep as if nothing happened, and I'm left to lie awake the remaining three hours sweating, misinterpreting, and wondering what the hell she meant.

* * *

**I'm just writing. I don't even know. Thanks, leave a review, and bye. It'll get better. **


End file.
